


Lorunatale

by Bigsisnat533



Category: Broken Age (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Gen, It's honestly more Broken Age and Undertale than anything, Maidens Feasts, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Somehow Star Wars got involved in all of this, Somehow the monsters ended up on the bleakest part of the planet, The Mogs are back..., The Surface is NOT Earth (probably?), eventually, if that makes any sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsisnat533/pseuds/Bigsisnat533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You somehow find yourself accompanying the Duchess of Mandalore and the Senator of Naboo to some distant planet that you've never heard of. Wonderful. You don't even know why you're there--you were never into politics. But you're there, so you might as well do something--you decide to take up guarding the Duchess and Senator while you delve into the history of... wherever you are. </p><p>Turns out, there might be a lot to protect them from. There've been rumors of a Plague, and that big, looming dam that was reassuringly named "The Plague Dam" doesn't fill you with much confidence. Not only that, but there are monsters roaming around on their planet--although they don't seem to have any hostile intent towards you; it's more of a mental thing. And there's something else, something more sinister that you can't quite put your finger on... <br/>___</p><p>I.... don't even know. It's going to be ridiculous. It's based off of a scene in a dream that I sort of built off of, which is the main reason Star Wars is involved. But eh, if you wanna read it, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The monsters had finally returned to the Surface… but… it was not at all what they had expected or remembered. The Surface had been changed… either that, or the Underground had been moved altogether. No one was quite sure which--the monsters had been Underground too long to be able to know, and those above ground didn’t remember anything about the monsters. 

But somehow, they managed to get along. Loruna--that’s what this place was called, though whether or not it had been Earth at one point was unclear--had originally been hesitant to accept the monsters. The monsters weren’t sure they wanted to stay anyway. This place was barren and bleak, filled with an underlying dreariness.

The Lorunians in charge originally had been adverse to the idea of monsters living in their society, but were put to ease when they found that it would be impossible--or at least very difficult--for the monsters to reproduce with their people. So as much as they disliked the idea of living with monsters, they didn’t dislike it to the point of feeling the need to banish the monsters to the other side of the Plague Dam.

Papyrus, along with Undyne, had joined Loruna’s guard--seeing as though Loruna’s government had merged with that of the Underground’s, it was the closest thing to the Royal Guard he could join. And Sans had begrudgingly agreed to let Papyrus drag him into it, if only to keep an eye on his bro (he honestly didn’t do much else for them). 

Toriel had taken in Frisk--even the child had no idea where or what this place was, so they very obviously had no where else to go. 

Frisk, meanwhile, had taken to defending their friends wherever they could, and when rumors arose of the possibility of Loruna banishing the monsters to the other side of the Plague Dam, little Frisk had done all in their power to sway the decision, and it worked. 

Oh, what a mistake that had been.


	2. But It's Actually Chapter 1

You fidgeted uncomfortably in your seat. You had forgotten how much you absolutely LOATHED long space trips. You weren’t even sure why the Duchess and Senator had brought you along. You weren’t a politician, that was for sure. 

After spending the whole trip wracking your brain to find a reason, all you could think of was that you were there for protection. The Duchess herself, you knew, was a pacifist. You weren’t quite sure about Senator Amidala, but you assumed it would be better for a third person to act as guard, rather than her risking getting injured or killed. 

So guard was what you’d do. As soon as you found out where you were going. 

All you had been given was the name--Loruna--and even then that didn’t describe the whole planet. In fact, no one really knew what the whole planet was called… The two halves never got together to talk about it. 

You had tried to do some research on the planet, but came up empty handed. You wondered why anyone had thought of going there in the first place.

Desperation, perhaps? Mandalore had been suffering recently when it came to resources, and you knew the Duchess didn’t like what was happening between her planet and the Black Market. You also figured this planet was probably equally as neutral in the intergalactic war--if they knew about it at all--so it seemed like a good place to start. 

You hadn’t even noticed that your ship had landed, but you were thankful that the trip was over. You expected to leave the ship and be greeted by light flooding your eyes, blinding you as it always did. But here, whatever lightsource they may have had was blotted out by the sheer bleakness of Loruna. Its sky was completely covered in a thick layer of hazy clouds.

As you, Duchess Satine, and Senator Amidala disembarked, you were greeted by an interesting crew (though it was far from the weirdest sight you’d seen). Two skeletons and a fish lady (for lack of better term) stood outside your ship, claiming to be your escort. They each wore a strange insignia on their chests, one you didn’t recognize at all, and looked strangely out of place against the bleak landscape. 

They began walking you towards some smaller transport ships--presumably to bring you and your compatriots to wherever you were staying. You mostly walked in silence--well, you personally at least. The Senator had taken up a small conversation with one of the guards--you overheard her saying her name was Undyne--while Duchess Satine had taken to discussing things with one of the skeleton guards.

You all boarded the transports--there was only room for two in each. Undyne sat in the front with the Duchess. You and the shorter skeleton (you later found out his name was Sans) sat in the one behind them, followed by the third transport, which carried the taller skeleton (who you later learned was named Papyrus). The Senator sat in the last transport with another guard--this one was a dog, and you didn’t remember seeing them before. 

As the transports began to leave, you heard a voice call out: “Wait for me, darlings!”

Everyone turned their heads to the robot that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and reached your transport ships in a matter of seconds. Undyne seemed very unamused. 

“Mettaton, what are you doing here?” Undyne asked--almost growled. “This is supposed to be a private transport.”

“Oh, darling, I had to come and meet our new guests! I couldn’t have them being swayed by the other media!” the robot--Mettaton, you supposed--said, sitting on the edge of the transport behind you. 

“What other media?” Undyne asked. You could see that she was trying not to get too annoyed.

“Exactly!” Mettaton exclaimed. “Best to beat out the competition before they even begin. Not that you would understand, darling.”

He shifted his weight ever so slightly backwards onto his arms, leaning his legs over the side of the transport. Undyne was fuming (literally… you weren’t sure if it was a monster thing, so you didn’t question it). You couldn’t help but stare for a moment before sparing a glance towards the Duchess. 

“Fine,” Undyne said, fighting to resist the urge to in some way harm the robot. “But ONLY for Alphys’s sake. I wouldn’t want her to have to go through another night full of your complaining.”

Before long, you all were off, Mettaton having half-taken the seat next to Papyrus (he still sat mostly on the edge, and you struggled to keep your focus on the Duchess to avoid staring.  
\--  
You arrived at your suite a few minutes later. You helped the Duchess and Senator unpack the their things before unpacking your own. They had a few other things they wished to do, and they told you to go on your own for a little while. You obliged. 

As a child, you had made a habit of climbing things that you weren’t supposed to. Which was why you had found yourself a way to get onto the roof of your suite. You were currently standing on the edge of the roof, staring out at the grey landscape of Loruna. 

In all, it was nothing spectacular. The buildings and their designs were… interesting, but everything had that same bleakness to it, and you saw mostly monsters, rather than the Lorunians themselves. Or at least that’s what you think you saw. 

To the West you could see a rather large wall--a dam, you guessed, spanning far into the horizon. You wondered why it was there. You also wondered what was behind it. You hadn’t seen much on your entry to Loruna, so you didn’t even have an idea. 

Either way, you decided you had spent enough time on the roof--it was kind of cold up there. Besides, tomorrow you needed to attend a meeting with your companions--you didn’t want to catch a cold. 

So with one final glance towards the dam in the distance, you headed back down off of the roof.


End file.
